Dan Kuso
Daniel "Dan" Kuso is the founder and current leader of the Battle Brawlers in Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights. Description Dan is a boy who really loves Bakugan, but gets frustrated easily. His greatest ambition is to be the number one brawler to ever live. He tends to act rash and impulsive which often leads him to trouble. He is very eager for a brawl, thinking he can take on anyone, which causes him to complain a lot when he has to wait around in hiding, as shown in the first and second season. By the third season Dan has outgrown that habit as he was telling Jake to help rebuild the second shield generator after they had a successful victory over the Gundalians. Dan used to play using raw power without any kind of strategy, often caring more about winning and not the consequences to come. This attitude is what caused him and Drago to get into a fight which ended with Dan throwing Drago in the river. After losing a battle to Ryo and reuniting with Drago, Dan learned that there's more to Bakugan than just power. Because of this Dan was able to come up with a strategy to defeat Ryo in a rematch. After that experience, Dan started using a little more strategy in his battles. Appearance He wears a red jacket with a black high collar and black pads on the sides of each of his shoulders over a white and blue T-shirt. He wears normal jeans which are held by a brown belt. He also wears red-soled black sneakers that had red tongues. He wears black, finger-less gloves. Dan's BDDS is red with yellow highlights and silver trim. The crystal is yellow. Equipment Dan's Guardian Bakugan is Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid. He and Drago have been together since Dan was twelve. Bakugan *Drago: 1200g; Guardian Support *Silver Axator (Battle Gear) *Pyrus Jakalier (Mobile Assault) Frequently Used Abilities *''Dragon Force Striker'' - Drago projects red electricity from his wings and then fires a red beam of energy from his mouth. **Tier 2 Block (Can negate one {1} Tier 2 Ability) **Transfer 500g. **Tier 3 Ability. *''Dragon Hard Striker'' - Drago’s wings spark with red electricit and form a ball of energy in between them which then fires a beam of red electricity. **Transfer 400g. **Tier 3 Ability. *''Dragon Strength'' - Drago spits balls of fire from his mouth. **-300g for each hit. **Tier 1 Ability. *''Thor Buster'' - Drago fires a beam of red electricity from his mouth into the air or at an opponent that explodes and sends small bombs out over top of his opponent. **Transfer 200g. **Tier 2 Ability. *''Dragon Blazer'' - Drago fires a ball of red energy from his mouth. **+200g for each hit. **Tier 1 Ability *''Revolutional'' - Drago generates five booster shields and fires a red blast of energy through them. **-1000g **When combined with another Ability, multiplies Ability's effect by 5. **Tier 3 Ability. *''Wonder Superior'' - Drago generates a hundred booster shields and fires a blast of red energy through them from his mouth. **-5000g **When combined with another Ability, multiply the Ability’s effect by 100. **Tier 5+ Ability. *''Generation Shield'' - Drago generates a transparent red shield of energy. **Tier 4 Shield (Can negate a couple offensive Abilities Tier 4 or below). *''Dragon Maximum Striker'' - Drago fires a massive beam of red electrified energy from his mouth. **Tier 3 Block. **Transfer 300g. **Tier 2 Offensive Ability, but a Tier 3 Block Ability (Overall, Tier 4 Ability). *''Blitz Torrent'' - Drago fires a jagged beam of red energy from each wing. **Transfer 200g. **Tier 2 Ability. *''Spire Dragon'' - Drago’s wings project red electricity and he draws it in to form a ball in front of him. He then releases the energy and a huge blast of rippling red energy fires from the ball in front of him. **+500g. **-300g. **Tier 3 Ability. *''Blitz Superior'' - Drago releases an explosion of red energy. **+400g. **-200g. **Tier 2 Ability. **Drago can fire a beam from his entire body instead of the explosion. *''Particle Buster'' - Drago fires streams of red electricity from both wings. **Transfer 400g. **Tier 3 Ability. *''Blitz Wave'' - Drago’s body glows red and he projects a blast of red energy from his hand. **-400g. **Tier 2 Ability. *''Blitz Explosion'' - Drago generates a fire bomb in his hands and launches it at the enemy. **+400g. **Tier 2 Ability. *''Dual Barnum'' - Drago’s wings release streams of fire that come together in front of him and launch forward in a powerful beam of fire. **Transfer 300g. **Tier 2 Ability. *''Blitz Reflector'' - Drago generates a shields of fire and red energy in front of him, blocking and absorbing an attack. **Tier 3 Shield. **Reflects the opponent’s attack back at them with increased power (1.5 multiplier). **Tier varies based on the attack reflected. *''Blitz Hammer'' - Drago’s speed and agility greatly increase while he glows bright red. **Tier 3 Dodge (Drago can easily dodge an opponent's Tier 3 Ability with a chance to dodge future Abilities {1/X where X = Number of abilities dodged} and a small chance to dodge more powerful Abilities). *''Double Up'' - Drago’s speed and agility double. **''Blitz Hammer'' must be activated. **Resets the Abilities Dodged equation and doubles Drago/‘ chance of dodging future abilities. **Tier 4 Dodge. *''Meteor Screen'' - Drago generates a barrier of fire from his hands to block an attack. **Tier 3 Shield. Frequently Used Gates *Pyrus Reactor - Adds a random G-Power bonus to Pyrus Bakugan Appearances *''The Mechtanium Knights'' (first appearance) (battle debut) Trivia *His Japanese name, 空操 弾馬, means "The Soaring Knight with a Bullet". Battles Category:Heroes Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights